Paige Falconer
to be added later Descripton to be added later Inspiration So who here likes the works of Williams Shakespeare (who doesn't, seirously)? If you like Shaekspearian stuff, then here's a character you'll really love. Meet Paige Falconer, a prolific actor in Shakespeare's acting department as well as he is friends with the guy, kinda like with Johnny Depp and Tim Burton being friends with eachother in their department. In fact, you could basically consider Paige to be the Johnny Depp of this shit! (espeially evident in his victory cutscene where he woos the ladies in town and a line by Giaghor in the rivalry cutscene that should remind South Park fans of something.) Hell he could basically be the Johnny Depp to Shakespeare's Tim Burton if you ask me. Given that we have an actor type character in Epic Blades II, think of him as like Epic Blades's very own Kyoshiro Senryo from Samurai Shodown or Johnny Cage from Mortal Kombat. Like Kyoshiro, Paige is an actor who takes his profession very seriously and does all he can to perfect his art. Like Johnny Cage... OH F*CK IT! You probably already get the similarities between the two if you know your MK lore! Oh yeah, and since this is a Shakespearian actor, besides the plays featured in his story mode (Hamlet and A Midsummer Nights Dream), I've slipped in a couple of references to Shaekspear's works as well as at least two references of things not made by Shaekspear himself but have featured something from Hamlet. See if you can spot any of the references (including the non-Shakespear references to Hamlet) found throughout this entry! Bio *'Epic Blades II:' - "Paige Falconer is a world renowned actor in the Shakespearian arts. Dedicated to perfecting his acting talent, he travels across the land to entertain crowds everywhere. But due to the trouble in the world thanks to the devil Be'al-Zebos, Paige consults with William Shakespeare and goes on a journey to stop the strange catastrophes that are putting a halt against his performances." Gameplay Info Special Attacks *''Danish Tragedy'' - Paige swings his sword across, forming a light blue energy wave shaped like a crescent that flies towards his opponent. *''Et Tu, Brute?'' - He zips towards his opponent with a stab of his sword. *''Scottish Play'' - He shouts, "Macbeth!" and either an axe, a buzz saw or even a bladed shield that strangely resembles that of Major Zion's from Brutal Fists falls down onto the opponent. *''Athenian Comedy'' - He summons a running energy replica of a donkey charging at his opponent before turning around and kicking him/her. *''Poison Asp'' - He flings an asp at his opponent. *''Stormy Romance'' - He swings his sword upward, creating a whirlwind that hits and drags up his opponent. Finishing Moves Vanquishment *''To Be or Not To Be...'' - Paige says, "To be...", swings his sword across his opponent's head, slicing off the upper half of the head. As the upper half is sent flying, Paige says, "...or not to be!" and proceeds to rapidly cut up the rest of the opponent until the opponent falls into all sliced-up pieces. The severed upper half falls onto Paige's left hand and Paige finishes his sentence with "That is the question." Quick Death *''Danish Tragedy'' - The opponent's head falls off. *''Et Tu, Brute?'' - The opponent is stabbed in the heart. *''Scottish Play'' - The opponent's head gets split in half by either the axe, buzz saw or shield. *''Poison Asp'' - The asp bites the opponent's stomach, causing the opponent to vomit a massive stream of blood before dying. *''Stormy Romance'' - The screaming opponent gets cut up everywhere by the whirlwind. Auto-Slay *''Come, Bitter Poison'' - Paige gets out a jar of poison and says, "Come, bitter poison, come unsavory guide!" He sips the poison and drops it. He shrieks in terror as he starts decaying into a bloody cadaver. Storyline Epic Blades II Trivia * External Links *http://sprite-genius.deviantart.com/art/Epic-Blades-II-Paige-Falconer-625077999 Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Epic Blades characters Category:British characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Pop-cultured badasses Category:Heroes